Many people use an alarm clock to be sure to wake up in time. Most alarm clocks use a loud and annoying sound to inform the user that it is time to get up. Such an alarm usually causes an abrupt wake up, which is not appreciated by many users. It is well known to use sounds from a radio, CD player or other source of music instead of a standard wake up alarm. Cell phone alarms often provide the option to select an alarm sound from a number of available options. The sound produced by such alarm clocks may be less unpleasant, but the abruptness of the alarm may still lead to discomfort.
Most people feel more energetic and fit after a gentle/pleasant wake up ritual. To fulfill this need, Philips has, e.g., introduced a wake up light, enhancing the wake up experience with sunrise simulation and natural sounds. The sunrise simulation is realized by gradually increasing illumination. Furthermore, progressive alarm clocks are known, using loudness control to increase the sound level during a wake up ritual.
Although such solutions are already improving the pleasantness of the wake up ritual, there still is a need for even more gentle and pleasant wake up experiences.